unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Super Nintendo Bros. Brawl
Super Nintendo Bros. Brawl was an "okay" shame released for the Nintendo Whi. It was almost as good as Super Smash Bros. PHAILURE but not quite. The only reason it wasn't as good was because Mario was in it. But other than that it was awesome. Some people say that "if Mario hadn't been in it, it would have been better than SSBP". Story Mode The story mode appears in this game too. However the story mode is divided into 11 different sections, each section for each playable character in the game, meaning each character has his or her own goal. The player must play through each story in order, meaning the player starts with Mario. *Mario's Story: In Mario's story, Mario must save the princess from Bowser. In the ending of his story, New Mario and Bowser fight (as Mario died earlier in his story). *Ronald McDonald's Story: Ronald McDonald must deliver Happy Meals to everyone around the town. In the end of his story, he must fight Ronald Mc''Giygas''. *Mr. Potato Head's Story: All of Potato Head's body parts have been taken! Potato Head must travel around the world collecting them. In the end of the story, he must trap himself in a box and go to a toy store. *Weird Al's Story: Weird Al must be the best! This story plays like Guitar Hero or whatever that game is called. In the end, he goes to a Drive-Thru and gets stuck there. *Fox's Story: He has to go around this weird world with dinosaurs and stop them from destroying the world or something like that. In the end of his story, he marries some weird blue animal named Crystal or Krystal. *Ash Ketchum's Story: He needs to be the very best. *Marshmallow's Story: A kid attempts to eat him, but the Marshmallow is lucky to escape the kid's hand. Now all he needs to do is go back home to Marshlandia! In the end of his story, he gets eaten by his own friends. *The King's Story: He goes on a quest to become king of the world. In the end, he must fight Ronald McDonald and both end up dying after Ronald McGiygas, who somehow survived, attacks. *Disney Princess Story: Bowser confused the Disney Princesses with Peach so he attacks them all. Each princess must fight Bowser and escape his castle. In the end they meet New Mario and Peach. *Master Chief's Story: He goes around shooting people or something. In the end, he kills some brain monster and turns out to be a chick. No wait, isn't that Samus? Apparently, Chief is also female. *Meta-Knight's Story: He must get back the Hablerd from some dudes who stole it. In the end, Master Chief attacks the Halberd and Meta-Knight dies. Master Chief then takes control. After all this is beaten, the Final Challenge awaits. *Everyone (that's alive) Story: Weird Al still at the drive-thru meets some guys who want to race him. So both get out of the dirve-thru and race. In the end of the racing mini-game, the racer turns out to be Fox. Fox then takes out his Blaster and attempts to shoot Weird Al but Weird Al avoids the shot and then Weird Al has a boss fight with Fox. In the end, Fox dies. Weird Al then runs away from the scene and meets New Mario and Peach and the Disney Princesses. Suddenly, the Halberd appears and tries to shoot them all. The gang all escapes, get on a plane and have an air fight with the Halberd. Ash Ketchum appears and uses his Pokemon to also fight the Halberd and the plane. After the huge battle scene, the Halberd falls down and lands on Ash killing him. Master Chief turns out to be still a live but then Ronald McGiygas appears and kills him. The "final battle" comes and New Mario and the princesses fight Ronald McGiygas while Weird Al runs away to a toy store. Ronald McGiygas is defeated, but then the real Giygas appears and kills them all. Weird Al comes back from the toy store where he got a Mr. Potato Head toy. Mr. Potato Head and Weird Al then do an RPG battle with Giygas and win. In the ending, Weird Al sings White and Nerdy. Category:Best Shames Category:Shames